Information technology (IT) networks may include network elements such as routers, switches and multi-layer switches. A network element includes forwarding elements that process data packets received by the network element. The processing may include forwarding the data packets to other network devices and/or computing devices. A network element may include many forwarding elements with complex interactions between the forwarding elements and the network element fabric that interconnects the forwarding elements. The detection of a malfunction of one or more of the forwarding elements may therefore be a non-trivial task.